


Time

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi commends the rigorous amount of self restraint Erwin must use to turn away from his mate on the brink of a heat.  A feat that speaks of the man’s devotion, but Levi will have his undivided attention for the next few days and he intends to make good use of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [zipra ](http://zipra.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who requested A/B/O c: This is a bit of an intro so sorry it's not terribly long.

Levi can’t fully describe the feeling of freedom he experiences now that he has a mate who can help him manage his heats rather than suppressing them. It has been years since he and Erwin were bonded, but still every time Levi’s heat approaches he gets these overwhelming feelings of gratitude and happiness. Sappy bullshit Levi chalks up to his hormones going haywire and not for the feelings of love he holds deep for his alpha and commander. Never that. Until he is an incoherent babbling mess when the worst of it hits and humanities strongest can’t quite hold his tongue, much to the large blonde’s delight, that is.

Since the world has been going to hell lately, what with Wall Maria falling and teenagers turning into titans, there have been more important things to deal with than Levi’s sex drive and biological needs. So when they finally get a few weeks respite to train up the new recruits, Levi intends to take full advantage of it being close enough to another heat to be able to push him into one if he can get Erwin riled up enough. Which really isn’t going to be very hard. Levi has had to suppress the last three heats, so he knows this one will be intense, which should also help to ease it in early.

Levi knows Erwin will patrol the training grounds in the morning, sizing up the new recruits and inadvertently intimidating them into tripping over their own feet. Hanji has already taken account of the physiologies of the new troops and surprisingly there are three omegas among them with the rest equally beta and alpha. It’s odd that in such a small group there would be that many omegas since though they are not necessarily rare, they have been coveted greatly for the ability to bear children in their desperate world of survival. For years omegas were stored away as though prized possessions rather than human beings, some extreme groups even going so far as to worship them as some sort of fertility gods. Ten years ago you would have never found an omega in any military branch, let alone in the Survey Corps, it was simply not allowed. And while the world is changing for omegas, thanks in large part to Commander Pixis who worked his way up the ranks before shocking everyone when he revealed he was an omega and demanding that peoples views change and proving that omegas can offer much more than just children, it is still hard for people to let go of stigma and tradition. Eighty-five percent of the time Pixis isn’t drinking alcohol from his flask, it is suppressants as he refuses the mere idea of an alpha. 

Unintentionally Levi also played a part in the reformation of omegas, having never hidden what he was even in the underground, and certainly not when he was named humanities strongest - despite a personal letter from the king himself _suggesting_ otherwise. Needless to say such powerful, well known figures being omega had a trickle effect on all of the young omegas who dreamed of more than alpha mates and ornate trophy rooms and children on each hip, it gave them hope and drive. But even so, omegas in the Survey Corps is still a bit of a rarity. Before the added three from this new group there are only five others including Levi. This really only concerns Levi so he knows who to keep away from when his heat hits so as not to drag the rest of them into their own. Usually all Levi needs to worry about is keeping clear of alphas but with so many new omegas now he will have to be extra careful. 

Just as he assumes, Erwin is prowling around the courtyard watching drills and generally overseeing things. The recruits look nervous in his stoic presence and Levi is inwardly smug at his privy knowledge of just how depraved the seemingly golden boy of the Survey Corps can be. How Levi’s mere scent can bring the powerful man to his knees and pleas from his lips. It’s been far too long since Levi saw those blue eyes glass over with lust over his little omega, ready and willing to do anything Levi may demand of him if only he gets a taste. Levi wants to see it, and now. He is careful though, keeping a safe distance from the other soldiers, but close enough for a mate to be aware. It’s like a shock to Erwin’s system when Levi’s scent hits him and he visibly tenses like he were physically hit by the smaller man though he is easily twenty feet away and nonchalantly resting against a tree outside the empty administrative offices. Levi wears only a thin cotton undershirt and a pair of black slacks - his uniform and gear purposefully absent and unneeded on his very rare day off. The captain can tell Erwin is using all of his self control to keep attention on the recruits and not turn around to see his mate - always a man of duty and priority. Infuriating and respectable, Levi equally loves and hates the blonde for his diligence. He will just have to up the ante. 

Levi glances around and sees Mike hurrying about by the side of the stables with a horse before mounting and giving Levi a fleeting look across the training grounds. Levi cocks his head and Mike takes the hint, his heel encouraging his horse to take off in a gallop. Good, that is one less thing Levi has to worry about. Had Erwin and Levi been having personal time together on a regular basis he would have fancied the idea of inviting Mike to their bed again, getting both their heats done and out of the way in one go. But now was not the time to bring in Erwin’s one and only other omega partner - never mated of course. The jealousy would be intense on Levi’s part and there is a good chance he would try to kill their scruffy friend if he felt his mate was giving out more attention to the massive omega than himself - knotted or not. No, Levi needs Erwin all to himself right now. With Mike’s pesky nose gaining distance from them Levi thinks he can risk at least a gander by his fidgeting blonde lover. But it only takes two steps towards the practice grounds before Erwin is turning around and advancing on Levi with bright eyes and an uncontrollable little lick of his top lip. Levi smirks. Erwin immediately crowds up into him, unable to suppress his need to be close, unconsciously covering and protecting his small mate from the others around them and pressing his nose into the top of that black hair with a sigh.

“Levi, what are you doing out here, it’s your day off. And why do you smell so damn good…”

Erwin must be incredibly over stressed if it hasn't even click yet what Levi is doing little to hide. He’s not even wearing his cravat in an attempt to cover up where his scent is the strongest. They apparently both need this - bad. 

“I’m not using suppressants.”

It’s a statement that forces a tiny groan from the commander and makes him bite his bottom lip as the meaning kicks in. But the blonde’s voice is still disapproving and concerned when he says his name.

“Levi…”

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear it old man. I have made up my mind and we have the time right now. It will be fine.”

“But -”

“I need it.”

“Okay.”

Erwin curls further into Levi, uncaring for public displays on the Survey Corps grounds, especially when Levi smells like addiction. He says 'okay' again into Levi’s crown as the smaller man loops his deft fingers beneath the 3DM gear straps that curve around his mate’s hips. The blonde speaks again, softly into Levi’s hair.

“But we can’t do it here. Too many young omegas in this bunch and I don’t want to take the chance.”

“I know, I thought we could go to Madame Sowe’s. She will be discreet and she owes us.”

“Good, I will send off that we will need a room asap and finish some things up here with the recruit orientation.” 

“I’ll talk to Hanj and get what we need.”

Necessities out of the way, Levi yanks on the straps hard enough to make Erwin lean over so the smaller man can get his face right in the crook of the blonde’s neck. Levi mouths up the sensitive skin and all the way to his ear where he fans warm breath that makes Erwin shudder and inhale sharply.

“I need your cock, Erwin, and you are going to give it to me in every way that I demand and every way that you have dreamed. I’m going to fuck you so hard even your knot won’t stay inside me.” 

And with that Levi pulls away and gives his mate a little shove as he turns back to go inside again with barely another glance at Erwin's wide, hungry eyes. Levi calls over his shoulder with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“You know where to find me.”

Levi commends the rigorous amount of self restraint Erwin must use to turn away from his mate on the brink of a heat. A feat that speaks of the man’s devotion, but Levi will have his undivided attention for the next few days and he intends to make good use of it. Just as Levi reaches the door he hears Gunther call out.

“Commander are you okay? Everything alright? You look kind of funny.”

Levi smiles to himself and doesn't hear Erwin’s response as he enters the offices on his way to find Hanji. He wonders how long it will take his mate to give up on his duties and find Levi. How desperate he will be for Levi by then, his sweet scent surely stuck in the back of his throat goading at his primal instincts until he snaps. Levi can’t wait.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get...heated.

Levi found Hanji easily enough in their lab and barely even needs to ask for birth control and energy pills before they are tossed his way. In their line of work you can never be too careful with the recovery time it takes an omega to come back to their full capacity and with Levi suppressing the last few heats it will be even more crucial he can bounce back quickly if they need it. Levi and Erwin will never even consider the thought of children as long as the titans threaten this world. Aside from the medication Levi also tells Hanji to send someone after Mike so he knows he will be fine back at base since Erwin and he will be going into town this time. 

“Don’t wear out our Commander now, Levi. I think you two are going off base so you can be as loud and ridiculous as you want.”

“Jealous, Hanji?”

“You wish...I have far better things to occupy my time with, thank you.”

“Just please remember to bathe while we are gone.”

“No promises.”

“And get Mike back to base.”

“Already sent Petra after him..”

“And for the love of Sina don’t tell everyone we went off to play hide Erwin’s titan again.”

Hanji just cackles as Levi shows himself out with barely a wave goodbye over his shoulder. The minute he is alone in the hall, Levi’s facade slips as a desperate wave of need hits him. Technically his heat is still almost a week out, but all the anticipation and planning has seemed to help move things along in Levi’s favor. A mind numbing lust rolls warmly in his gut and his thoughts go straight to Erwin. Erwin over him on hands and knees. Erwin mouthing mercilessly at his neck where his scent practically leaks. Erwin’s strong hands. Erwin’s cock, his knot, his breath his voice - Levi leans back into the wall and inhales deeply as he tries to refocus his mind. It’s going to be a long day.

After that, Levi gives up any hope of getting anything important done today, leaving it in Erwin’s capable hands to be responsible for the both of them. He retreats to his quarters where he hopes he will have peace and quiet and avoid everyone else until Erwin comes to him. He’s antsy and sweaty and it makes him feel filthy. Deciding a bath is in order, Levi strips the second his door closes and locks behind him trudging himself straight to the small bathroom where he tosses his clothes in the hamper. Levi is a bit disgusted to see a small wet spot on his clean briefs and grimaces at how easily horny he gets during this time. But this is just the very beginning. It’s a good thing Levi trusts Erwin so wholeheartedly, otherwise he would be mortified to be seen in heat.

Unsurprisingly Levi’s mind wanders back to his mate as he runs a steaming hot bath. He knows Erwin will be a jittery mess all day, anxious and excited to finally have time to share another heat with him. Levi also knows Erwin will be snippy and possessive, ready to stake his well establish claim over Levi should anyone even utter the small man’s name. It is juvenile and so unlike Erwin to be anything but composed and professional and this alone gets Levi’s cock excited. By the time the bath is ready Levi is painfully hard. He sits down gingerly in the almost scalding water and hangs his head off the rim of the tub as both hands immediately go to his needy erection under the clean water. He thinks of Erwin again, his mouth hot and wet like the bathwater, sucking sure and strong like his two handed grip. It’s almost perfect, but it’s not Erwin. 

Levi knows he is being loud, can hear the moans and grunts vibrate and resound off the tile walls in a lewd symphony, but doesn’t care. Can’t care when he’s two fingers deep in his own slick ass and and fisting his cock almost painfully hard. Levi feels like his heat is about to start at any minute, mind drowsy from lust and the steam, body sensitive and inhibitions quickly flying out the window. He thinks of Erwin begging, pining for Levi in the most undignified fashion that gets the small man’s blood boiling faster than the first titan kill of a mission.

_‘Fuck, Levi...let me in there...let me feel how hot and tight you are...’_

Levi moans and twists his fingers deeper.

_‘Damn it you are killing me, I could smell and hear you from the other building.’_

Levi jerks and sloshes water out of the tub when his finger finds that sweet spot deep in his ass, groaning long and hard as he practically sinks back down into the water.

_‘I swear I am going to break this goddamn door down if you don’t let me in...’_

There is a hard bang and curse from just outside Levi’s bathroom door and it is then he realizes he wasn’t simply fantasizing about Erwin, but rather the very frustrated man was attempting to dismantle his door. Levi hadn’t even known he locked the bathroom door, unconcerned about how he got in the front since he has a key. 

“Wait, Erwin!”

But it was too late, a crunch of splintering wood and the door handle breaks off as Erwin comes crashing into the bathroom, the door banging against the wall as the large man staggers to catch himself on the sink before he falls flat on his face.

“What the fuck, Erwin!”

“I’m sorry, Levi, I’ll fix it later. But you can’t expect me to wait out there for ten minutes listening to you masturbate like a goddamn whore, smelling like desperation and not go crazy.”

“You are a beast.” 

But Erwin takes no offense, if he even heard him at all, his blue eyes are dark with lust as he drinks in the sight of a flustered Levi soaking wet and naked in the tub, one hand still grasped firmly around his prick underwater. Erwin stalks over the short distance to Levi and the small man feels everything come crashing down in the wake of that predatory display. Erwin is rolling his sleeves up and Levi can only watch in anxious fascination as he delves his arms into the water to hoist his mate’s hips clear out of the tub. Levi has to latch onto the sides of the basin for dear life to prevent himself from going head first into the water as Erwin drags him closer so he can get his mouth on any part of Levi’s slippery groin. Tongue and teeth reduce Levi to quivering mess in an instant, not caring for his broken door any longer or why Erwin was there in the first place. He feels a wet heat gathering around the rim of his asshole that has nothing to do with the bathwater and wails when Erwin licks enthusiastically at the slick coating. 

“Fuck! We need to go - now!”

“I know…”

“Now, Erwin!”

Levi has to forcefully drag Erwin’s head from between his thighs in an impressive balancing act, but it gets his mate’s attention. Erwin seems to finally realize the urgency and scoops Levi up into his arms, drenching his uniform through in the process, but not caring. The large man makes for the front door in blind determination and Levi has to kick and snarl to keep him from walking them right out into the training grounds a naked and wet mess.

“Put me down and let me get some clothes on, or would you rather everyone see me in all my glory.”

That thought makes Erwin growl deep from his gut, low and dangerous and it makes Levi’s skin crawl pleasantly as he is carefully put back on his feet.

“Sorry, got carried away…”

“Christ, Erwin, get something of yours from the closet, you are a complete mess.” 

Not that Levi minds how disheveled and frenzied his mate looks right now. It takes a lot of willpower to turn away from his alpha and find a towel, but Levi is barely dried off before Erwin is changed and back on him again like a dog with a bone. Levi somehow wrestles a long grey robe on around the tangle of limbs, all he can manage in their current state.

“Levi, you smell so good…”

Against all of his base instincts Levi pushes Erwin off him so he can collect a few more things around his living quarters and tosses them in a bag as Erwin follows him around like their life depends on them being no more than three feet apart at all times. Finally he is ready and Levi thinks how stupid they must look, two of the world's strongest fighters and humanities hope half dressed in pj’s and a robe in the middle of the day, horny and desperate on their way to a fuck fest in a whorehouse. Another huge wave of lust hits Levi though, making him clutch his bag with a death grip as a pathetic mewl escapes his lips and he knows his heat is about to start. Erwin is on him in a second, wrapping him up in his strong arms before pulling him up off the ground as Levi’s legs wrap automatically around his hips. Levi groans heatedly into Erwin’s neck when he feels his alpha’s hard cock for the first time nudging into the side of his thigh.

“Come on I’ve had a carriage waiting for us since this morning.”

“I can walk damn it…” 

Erwin growls at Levi and Levi nips under his ear in retaliation.

“Your scent is too strong now. I have to keep you safe from other alphas.”

Levi just rolls his eyes at Erwin’s lame excuse, knowing good and well no one would make a move on him with Erwin in a twenty foot radius, let alone next to him.

“Fine, you can carry me out to quell your macho pride, but you are going to suck me off the whole way to Sowe’s.”

Erwin breathes out an agreement before barreling them through Levi’s quarters and out the front door, not bothering to lock it and takes the stairs three at a time. Levi holds on again for dear life, whining when he is jostled around enough to bring stimulation to his overly sensitive prick, or even better when he feels Erwin’s thick cock rub against his ass or leg. They are outside in a whirlwind and passed the Survey Corps front gates in record time, the world little more than a blur to Levi who is hastily tossed into the carriage with his bag. Erwin barks an order to the driver outside before diving in after Levi on the bench and slamming the door shut. Immediately the carriage takes off down the cobblestone road and Erwin advances on Levi with a hungry determination. Just as he goes to swoop in, Levi puts a barefoot out flat against his broad chest and holds Erwin at bay in practically midair.

“Beg me for it.”

Erwin almost looks crestfallen at being stopped, but knows what to expect from his mate and that his alpha male overzealousness will get him nowhere with his little spitfire of a lover. 

“Please, Levi…”

“Oh I know you can do much better than that - must not want it so bad.”

Erwin snarls and it does little to impress Levi.

“You know I do, more than anything.”

“Prove it.”

“Please, Levi, let me taste you. Let me feel your warm cock down my throat...let me lick your asshole until you scream. I need it, I want it, please Levi, I’ll do anything - just let me taste you…”

With his foot still firmly planted against Erwin’s chest, Levi pulls open his robe to expose the front of his body. Erwin’s nose flares as he greedily indulges in the sight and scent of his little omega.

“Start with my foot and we will see how far you get to taste. You have been awfully pushy today.”

Erwin nods, happy for anything Levi will allow him as his mind fogs over from being so closely confined with Levi and his delicious smell. The blonde grips Levi’s ankle and brings it up from his chest to his mouth where he places a sweet kiss to the high arch of the man’s rather delicate foot. He moves up, mouth getting sloppier and kisses wetter as he makes his way to the bony toes, nibbling the pads lightly before popping the big toe in his sweet mouth and sucking. Levi moans and wiggles his toes in encouragement. Erwin worships each tiny appendage before sliding back down the arch and to Levi’s heel where he bites a bit harder before looking up to Levi for permission. Levi nods once and Erwin’s tongue laps around the ankle to lick a stripe up the back of Levi’s calf to the hollow of his knee, moving up the smaller man’s body and holding him down as he squirms when Erwin attacks this ticklish spot. 

“Okay, okay...Keep going...”

Levi manages through suppress fits of laughter that make Erwin smile into his warm, soft skin. The blonde nibbles his way up the lean inner thigh, the bumpy carriage ride making things a bit more difficult as they go down rougher streets getting closer to their destination, but Erwin lavishes every inch of creamy skin with attention all the way to the juncture of Levi’s pelvis. There he stops and waits again for Levi’s consent to come in the form of the small man’s hand gripping harshly into the blonde mop of hair and angling his face towards the swollen cock nestled in black hair.

“Show me what an alpha whore you are for my cock and maybe you will get my hole.”

Erwin groans and opens his mouth wide to allow Levi to dictate how much and how fast he gets to suck, but Levi seems to be done playing around and forces Erwin’s head down on his prick, making sure to feel the tight, warm heat of his mate's throat on the first pass. A hard bump lodges Levi so far in his balls slap at Erwin’s chin and they both moan heatedly into the musky carriage.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s right, suck me off.”

Erwin’s tongue does wicked things to Levi as he works hard to please his omega, needing to be as close as possible to his mate as his heat begins to blossom with every pull of his mouth. Levi starts panting and withering and it eggs Erwin on like nothing else. 

“God, your mouth Erwin - so damn good. Make me cum…”

Redoubling his efforts, Erwin takes to sucking hard at Levi’s flared head, tonging the slit before carefully dragging his teeth down the underside of Levi’s need, right along that prominent vein. Levi whines and curls up around Erwin, overcome with the wondrous feelings as he grips his alpha's hair tighter and yanks.

“Now damn it!”

And Erwin knows what to do, with Levi’s cock deep down his throat he swallows as he brings his tongue out to play at the base of Levi’s drawn up balls. Liquid leaks from Levi’s asshole at the same time as he cums hard down Erwin’s throat who swallows again and again, using his velvety mouth to suck every last drop from Levi who is cursing and moaning up a storm. It is a glorious sight and Erwin reveals in it until the first orgasm of many to come is finally spent, his own a long way off with his omega's needs to be met. Levi collapses down into the bench and Erwin carefully pulls away with a wet cough and wipes spit and cum from his mouth with a cocksure grin. 

“Don’t look so smug, you bastard.”

Erwin simply smirks at Levi’s gruff attitude despite the deep flush on the man's face and slight tremor of his body. He runs a hand through his own damp hair, slicking it back on his head and wincing at the slight sting on his scalp from Levi’s harsh grip.

“Do I get to taste your little hole?”

“I guess you have earned it.”

Erwin makes a move like he is going for Levi again, but the smaller man stops him with a barefoot again this time a bit clammy from the blonde’s earlier endeavors.

“Not until we get to Madame Sowe’s.”

As if on cue the carriage comes to a halt and Levi looks out the window, just now realizing they had the curtains drawn and anyone at anytime could have seen the deplorable things they were up to. Outside is a three story old brick building that was once a small apartment complex now turned into an upscale brothel. Not the most refined of places to spend a heat cycle, but sure to have scent dampening rooms and more privacy than a local hotel lodging. Levi quickly rights himself with his robe and Erwin pulls away on his own, eager to get inside and have the real fun begin. With Levi’s first wave of heat finally here, the sooner they are alone the better chance they have of avoiding a scene.

Erwin and Levi pull themselves out of the carriage and the commander tells the driver to come back in three days unless there is an emergency. The smaller man roots around in his bag to find a pair of slip-ons before taking a step off of the carriage step and onto the dusty dirt street. The blonde signals for the driver to go and as he drives off the pair look up at the quiet and unassuming building sure to have very few patron at this hour.

“Don’t even think about picking me up again.”

Erwin chuckles and settles for a possessive and steadying hand at the base of Levi’s spine while they walk up the stone stairs and through the huge red doors. They get hardly two steps into the massive and dark foyer before a voice booms from the top of the spiral staircase just further in the room.

“Levi my boy! I wasn’t expecting you two love birds until this evening. Though I don’t blame you with a hunky alpha like the Commander, it’s a wonder you two get anything done. I know I wouldn’t if he’s around.”

And all of a sudden Levi wonders if coming to Madame Sowe’s was such a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First A/B/O attempt so I will be feeling things out as we go.


End file.
